The Skyknight And Princess Of Atmosia
by Aurora Jarrus
Summary: Aurora is a Princess living in Atmosia all she wants is to be normal stuck in an arranged marriage she wants a way out of everything Aerrow and the Storm Hawks are her way out A/N: I suck at summaries thank you for reading!
1. Daddy Problems

A/N: hello this is Assassin Aurora I got locked out of my other account so this is the thousandth version of the Skyknight And Princess of Atmosia

Aurora

I was in the streets of Atmosia just walking around enjoying my time alone before having to go back to my royal life. As I look around I notice the capitol tower wasn't glowing my curiosity getting the best of me I go to check it out; another strange thing I noticed was the guards were nowhere to be found the double doors opened hiding behind the door I pull the bow that was on back cautiously stringing an arrow.

With bow in hand I come out from the double doors what I see makes my stomach drop my Father Dark Ace in the middle of the room holding the Aurora stone the crystal which I was named from I position my bow "put it down Father" he, smirks "oh Aurora I wish I could but unfortunately Master Cyclonis needs it" sighing I try to reason with him "I don't want to hurt you" he laughs "you may not hurt me but I will hurt you" he unsheathes his sword lighting it.

I sadly pull back an arrow "then you leave me no choice" I let the arrow go it hits his shoulder grunting in pain he charges at me I block the hit getting into a stance I pull out my dagger on my leg and light it turning around I slash at him ripping his clothes he moves back he swings his sword slashing at me it barely grazes my cheek distracted by the pain I stagger back he swings his leg knocking me over I hit the floor he grabs me by the throat "goodbye dear daughter he stabs me in the side I scream "Ace stop" a voice cries out I turn my head to see a redheaded boy a group of people behind him "Junko Finn hold him off I'll get the crystal Piper take care of her" he orders they spread out the a blue haired girl runs then kneels by me "are you okay? Can you hear me? Aerrow! She's hurt bad!" the redheaded boy still fights with Dark Ace the girl starts spinning darkness takes over me

Aerrow

My blades clash with Ace's I dodge his hit we clash again sparks fly he smiles" I already have what I need enjoy storm hawks" he takes off sighing in irritation I put my blades away "Aerrow! Aerrow she's hurt! We need to get her help stat!" Piper yells I run over kneeling by her side.

I examine the girl a graze on her cheek a couple bruises the worst damage I find is a massive cut on her side "Okay Piper call Stork" she nods getting up and walking outside I tear some cloth from my shirt and start mopping up the blood taking a closer look she is wearing sweats black sneakers a black tank top and a off the shoulder shirt long blonde hair is in a tangled mess delicate hands with a few cuts pale skin pink lips and long eyelashes a few minutes pass honking outside indicates that the condor is here I pick her up piggyback style carrying her into the ship I lay her down onto the couch spreading out a white sheet on the extra bed we had I carry her into the room and lay her out onto the bed.

I start by lifting up the torn cloth I see torn ragged flesh I grab clean bandages and a gauze sponge mopping up the blood once more wrap it around the cut putting pressure onto it counting to thirty I remove the cloth getting a clean one I steri-strip the wound to hold it together once that is done I securely wrap it with gauze and cover the wound back up I get out an alcohol wipe and start on the little cuts on her hands "those look fine" I say out loud moving to her face I get another alcohol pad and clean the cut placing a band aid over it I rise getting blanket and a pillow I return to the room gently lifting up her head I place the pillow under and cover her with the blanket I pull up a chair and sit with a book

A/N: Hey guys again I can't bug you guys enough ha ha I need a beta please thank you for reading my crappy story and please leave any reviews for improvement


	2. Hello

hey guys here's chapter 2 wrote this one in the E.R.

Aurora

I struggle to open my eyes, I focus in on a room looking to the right, I see white walls looking to the left I see the redheaded boy jumping I moan in pain "hey you're awake how are you feeling?" he asks "mm not good how did I get here?" "well the main radio went off asking us to check out the tower when we got there you were in the floor and Ace was was there he attacked us I fought him he got away with the crystal and-" I sit up "he got away! Ah!".

He stands "hey, take it easy you've been through a lot." he helps me lay back down "but it I let it get away with him ,dammit!" I hit the side of the bed "calm down" he says, "you don't understand the crystal is important more important than you would ever know" I tell him "why though?" he asks.

"Because this is my terra my Mother and I rule over this terra I am the guardian of the crystal I was named after it, I have to get it back" his eyebrows furrow "whoa, okay, so you will over Atmosia you're royalty?" I nod "you could say that yes" "who are you?" he asks "my name is Aurora Elizabeth Becker the III Of Atmosia I am a princess" there is a knock at the door.

The door opens and Piper pokes her head in the door "Aerrow Starling's here" the girl with the blue hair, she says he turns to face her "wait Starling's my Aunt! Where is she?" I ask them "Aurora?" I hear she walks into the room "oh Aurora what happened, what are you doing here you're supposed to be back on Atmosia you're hurt?!" she rushes to my side.

She hugs me and sits on the side of the bed "Sophia is so worried she has all the guards looking for, you tell me what happened?" she asks I take a deep breath "the tower wasn't glowing so I went to go see why Ace was there he had the crystal I tried to get it away from him I shot him with an arrow we fought he stabbed me they got here I passed out now I'm here" I finish "Aurora we need to get you home and get you looked at"

She looks at the boy "Aerrow can you take us to the castle?" he nods and leaves the room along with the girl "you should sleep it'll take a while to get there," she says, smoothing my hair back "you're a mess your mother would laugh" she says, giggling, I giggle too "a week after the attack and already he starts up again" tears fill my eyes "ugh, I hate this why would he betray us" angry tears fall down my cheeks "Aurora I think you need to sleep, it might take a while before we get back" I scoot over she sits next to me I lean my head on her shoulder and before I know It I am asleep

Aerrow

I walk back into the room to see Starling and Aurora purple and blonde "how's she feeling?" I ask Starling , she smiles "she's fine for now a little shaken up though" I sit in the chair "a princess huh?" she nods " no Aerrow Aurora hates being called princess it makes her not feel equal with everyone else" she says "what's this thing about her and Ace?"I ask.

Starling's eyes narrow "why would you ask that?" I shrug "heard you two talking about it," she sighs "Aurora is his daughter and Sophia's husband" anger fills me "what do you mean?" I shout she glares "you'll wake her up, she's been through enough" I struggle to calm down.

Breathing in and out, I begin again "daughter? But he's" "I know about a month ago, he snapped and attacked Atmosia after he nearly tore the city apart Aurora tried to go after him to talk sense into him, he didn't listen and slashed at her arm left this" she turns Aurora's arm over a long scratch covers her forearm.

Shocked ,I take a minute to process everything "Aerrow we're here!" Piper yells I leave Starling and Aurora in the room and walk over to Piper "Aerrow who is this girl?" she asks "she's Aurora" she nods "but this place is huge! She looks just like the princess here," she exclaims I sigh "well, that's because she is" her eyes widen "what! A real princess in our condor Aerrow did you make sure she's comfortable?".

I roll my eyes as she drones on "I prefer to just be called Aurora please" a voice says I turn around to see Starling and Aurora "oh your highness err, I mean Aurora how are you finding the place" Piper asks nervously "thank you it's lovely but please do not call me your highness and if I may ask what's your name?".

Piper shifts her weight to the other foot "um Piper" she smiles "I am Aurora Becker" she holds out her hand Piper shakes it Finn comes in "hey ,she's finally awake how are you princess?" he leans in I roll my eyes "what's your name cutie?" Starling pushes him away "nothing you need to know" he frowns "I was just trying to be friendly" he mopes away.

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading please leave a review if you think I need to improve anything

Aurora


	3. Bedridden

A/N: Hey guys here is chapter three thanks you so much for the views!

Junko followed by Stork enter the room "hey, it's that girl is she all right?" he asks Stork starts twitching again "brain worms" Aurora's eyes widen "okay hello to you too?" the radio buzzes "storm hawks come in storm hawks this is Carver what is your location?" I pick up the radio "yeah hey Carver this is Aerrow we are two miles away from the castle".

The radio buzzes "no meet us at the tower do you have the princess?" his voice buzzes Starling takes the radio from me "Carver this is Starling I have Aurora we meet at the tower over" I hear a sigh, "fine Carver over and out" "Ah!" Aurora moans "oh no her wound's reopened we have to get her there quick!" Starling shouts.

Stork speeds the condor up eventually I see the tower the door opens Carver runs in picking up Aurora bridal, style he rushes her to the waiting ambulance after Starling gets in with her the ambulance rolls away Carver returns to the Condor "what happened?" he asks I sigh.

"I have no idea I found her like that Ace hurt her form what I know he was there at the scene, he stabbed her she nearly bled out right there luckily we got her out in time I tried my best to get the wound closed, but it reopened" he nods "hmm well ,we need you guys to stick around in case he comes back Aurora is in pretty bad shape" I sigh and hand the radio to Finn walking away.

Seeing my bed made me so grateful I flop on my bed it was a very long day daughter this girl is the daughter of Dark Ace but she seems so innocent no Aerrow you can't trust it, I think to myself ugh, I roll over falling into a deep sleep "Aerrow you need to be strong for Mom okay?" a tall red haired man said I smile "no one is as strong as you Dad" a twelve year old me says Mom smiles tears in her eyes I don't know why she was crying I just hug her and watch Dad get on his bike and take off.

Months later I am fourteen a knock at the door Mom answers it "yes Mrs. Strike I have some very bad news Mr Strike was taken down in an attack involving Cyclonis his vehicle was stricken down and he died in the explosion tears fill my eyes "no" I run back to my room collapsing on my bed "Aerrow? Aerrow" I jump awake "oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you" it was Piper.

I sit up and comb my hair with my fingers "it's okay Piper, what's up?" I look over at the clock, 3:00 in the morning sighing I walk outside to the balcony, she follows with two drinks "what's this?" I ask "black tea" I take the cup, sipping the tea a relaxing warmth fills my body "Aurora's okay" Piper says after taking a drink of her tea "oh good I wonder why that crystal is so important to her?" I wonder out loud

Aurora

I miserably fidget with the I.V. Pissed about staying in the hospital, I turn on the T.V. The sounds of the T.V. Comfort me into a deep sleep "Aurora don't you see Cyclonis's way is the only way to get through this!" he shouts at me "no Dad! There is another way, please don't do this we need you!" I shout back a dark shadow falls onto his face.

My stomach drops to the ground "so be it, I was hoping it wouldn't come down to this, " he lights his sword approaching me tears filling my eyes, I look at the man I used to call my Father he grabs by the throat. "Oh Aurora so naive you have no idea what will happen to you, do you I am doing this to protect you,".

He throws me on the floor raising his sword as he swings it down I put my arm up to protect myself a searing, burning pain courses through me "Ah!" I jolt awake looking around to see the familiar walls of the hospital "ugh same dream" I sigh, looking up at the T.V. Steven Universe is on.

A knock at the door, then it opens A nurse's assistant stands in the doorway "Miss Aurora you have a visitor" she nurse politely says "thank you please bring them in" she nods. The door opens a tall redhead stands in the doorway "hey how are you feeling?" he asks "fine, I guess," he frowns "something bothering you?" he questions "no" I answer flatly.

He leans against the wall and lets out a hearty laugh "well, aren't you a bundle of joy today" I glare at him "I feel like I live in this damn hospital" I mutter his brows furrow "well all right why?" "okay, I am in this damn place every month I have a lot of medical problems I was born with them" I look down at my arm "especially this one that my awesome Dad gave me" I show him my arm.

He looks at it "damn he really beat you up didn't he?" he asks I look at the ground "yeah, I know he did" I look at the floor "Well, see you around," he says, turning to leave, then turns back around he hands me a slip of paper "here's my number if you want to ever talk" I smile he then leaves nodding to Carver as he enters the room.

"Hello Aurora how are you feeling?" he asks "fine" I reply he nods "Well, we have a location of the crystal we will be working alongside the storm hawks to get it back," he says I nod "good luck" he nods leaving the room I relax and lean back into the pillows Steven Universe plays I fall into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Sorry this one was kind of boring but thanks for reading and review or let me know what I can improve on

Aurora :)


End file.
